


The True Price of Gold

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, All Magic Comes With a Price, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky knew what he had gotten into, or at least he thought he did. After a decade on top he now had to deal with what that meant; there was a price for his success which had to be paid.





	The True Price of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> So I wrote Tentacle Porn... This is for the Rare Ships!! On Ice Challenge, which I honestly submitted to on a lark one night [thank you my Discord fam]... And I may have offered a tentacle option for fics [I may have been a bit inebriated when signing up]... I will admit once I started writing this I really kind of fell in love with it... I really hope that it is enjoyed...
> 
> So.... I hope that I hit everything in a way that you enjoy [thesleepingsatellite ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite)!
> 
> Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who I may have broke a few times as she looked over this fic
> 
> And huuuuge thank you to [blackmountainbones ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones) who edited this fic beautifully, she really made this better. Deepest thank you!
> 
> *edit*  
> My love Phayte made me the most beautiful art for this!!!

# The True Price of Gold

 

_“Children will always be afraid of the dark, and men with minds sensitive to hereditary impulse will always tremble at the thought of the hidden and fathomless worlds of strange life which may pulsate in the gulfs beyond the stars, or press hideously upon our own globe in unholy dimensions which only the dead and the moonstruck can glimpse.”_

_H.P. Lovecraft_

 

Yuri Plisetsky knew what he had gotten into, or at least he thought he did. After a decade on top he now had to deal with what that meant: there was a price for his success and that price had to be paid.

 

Yuri slipped out of the warm bed. He kissed Otabek lightly, whose deep breathing did not changing as he shifted in his sleep. Tip-toeing through the dark room, Yuri snatched up the pile of clothing from the day before and slipped into the bathroom to dress. Running a hand through his hair, Yuri sighed--his normally bright green eyes were dull, his hair limp. Otabek had made a comment the day before about how tired Yuri was looking, but Yuri really had not given it much credence until this morning. As a professional skater, of course he looked tired: while Yuri might have had some outside help, it did not stop his need to train, being awake at all hours to stretch and exercise. Working through spins and jumps over and over until he was black and blue.

 

This year, though, had been his final year. It was not a planned retirement, but the morning Yuri woke to the faint tattoo of a tentacle wrapped around his wrist, he knew his time was up. A huge fight that erupted that day when Yuri informed his coaches Viktor and Yuuri that he would no longer be skating after the next Worlds.

 

Each day leading up to the event the tattoo became brighter, red and angry- like a brand. Yuri became accustomed to wearing a wrist cuff, even at night, so as not to bring attention to the mark. During the night, Yuri began to slithering sounds, , something wet and heavy moving through his dark apartment. Thumping sounds and sometimes a thrashing noise against the bedroom door, only audible to Yuri, and never to his bed companion.

 

Those nights, Yuri tried to drown it out with rough sex- he’d try to fuck himself to exhaustion, in hopes that the coma that would come after would allow him to pass the night without the disturbance.

 

Then came the finals. Yuri won gold, despite not sleeping at all the night before. His nerves were as frayed as the piggy’s had been in Moscow, so many years before. The sound of the sea crashed in his head so loudly that he barely noticed as the gold medal was placed around his neck. He knew that he would not even get to the exhibition skate, there was no time.

 

That night, instead of working out a routine, he and Otabek left to fly back home. Whatever was coming, Yuri wanted to be home; he wanted his last memory to be in in his shared bed, not some random hotel.

 

Otabek did not question Yuri when he came to him suggesting that they leave before the banquet and Exhibition. After ten years, he knew that there would be a reason, even if Yuri did not explain it well. He trusted and loved his partner, but Otabek could see that the last few months were wearing on Yuri. He was not sure how to ask what was wrong, or how to find out. It was not like they did not have secrets as neither man demanded more than the other was willing to give But there was something in how Yuri was acting that felt as though the man was trying to say goodbye. It left Otabek unsettled.

 

With one last glance to the bed, Yuri walked out of their warm home, and out of his life. The cold wind bit into Yuri’s face, the salty air stinging his eyes and cheeks. Yuri followed the call with a shiver.

 

There was a small cove just off the main beach which only locals knew about. Most stayed away due to folk tales about a monster that lived there who took sacrifices. What all the stories failed to mention was that you had to summon said monster. You had to be willing to trade your future for whatever you desired now. Which as a sixteen year old sounded wonderful. What cares did a teenager have for his future self?

 

Yuri certainly had not cared, he’d thrown away his future with Otabek, he’d thrown it all away for what he thought was most important: some medals, as though he was a fucking dragon in need of gold. Yuri swore into the uncaring winds, his yells and tears lost in the crash of the waves against the shore.  

 

As he walked into the cave entrance, light was just beginning to crest the horizon. Yuri did not bother to look. There was no point. There would be no more sunrises or sunsets for him. As of today his freedom and future was in the hands of a creature with whom he had made a deal so long ago.

 

The cavern was damp.To the average person it was not visible, but for Yuri the entrance glowed like a beacon calling him in. There was an eerie blue-green glow that illuminated the way. The walls reflected light through water, rippling and creating dancing shadows. It did not take long for Yuri to make it to the inner sanctum. Yuri placed his hand where he remembered the entrance to be. He could feel a burn as the rock became hot and then seemed to melt to allow him to pass through.

 

With a deep breath Yuri steeled himself for what would come next.

 

***

 

Otabek woke with the morning light, stretching out his aches from the night of travel and rough sex. He ran a hand over to the other side of the bed,but instead of touching Yuri, all he could feel were the cold sheets. Otabek sat up, looking around the room, a hand running roughly through his hair. There was no sign of the blonde in the bedroom, even his clothing from the night before were not laying the the pile where they had left it in their fever to get skin to skin.

 

“Yura?” Otabek grumbled, “I thought you were retired now? Couldn’t you have just stayed in bed a little longer? Yura!”

 

Otabek groaned as he got out of bed. It was chilly outside of the covers, enough that he slipped into the set of pajama pants he kept at the side of the bed. Walking out of the bedroom, he expected to find Yuri working on yoga poses in the living room, perhaps even with a hot pot of coffee on the go. He did not expect to find the apartment empty and silent.

 

Otabek felt a jolt of fear. While it was not unusual for him to wake up alone, as Yuri often got up earlier to train. Otabek, having retired earlier from skating to focus more on his music career, was now just a supporter on the sidelines.

 

But this morning felt different. Otabek heard his phone ring, noticing that it had been left on the counter. He picked it up seeing Viktor’s name flash on the screen.

 

“Yo.”

 

"Where are you two?” Yuuri asked. “Yurio was not at the banquet last night, is everything alright? Viktor and I went to your room and there was no answer.”

 

Otabek sighed hearing Yuuri’s voice, at least he was easier to talk to, and far less emotional.

 

“We came home.”

 

_“Home? Where home?”_

 

“Hasetsu. We are back in Japan.”

 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “Oh, is there anyway that I could talk to him?”

 

Otabek ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Listen Yuuri, I am sorry. I am not sure what to say, Yura was having a rough one and he wanted to head home. I was not about to make him sit through anything he was not up for, he is still asleep though.”

 

“I understand, well can you have him call us when he is awake.”

 

“Uhh, yeah will do.”

 

“Otabek? Is everything alright?” Yuuri repeated.

 

Otabek went silent. He noticed that Yuri had left his phone, keys, and wallet on the table. While he might occasionally leave his keys and wallet, never in all the years they had been together would Yuri ever forget his phone. He was almost worse than Phichit when it came to social media, always snapping photos or sending texts. Otabek could swear that the damn thing would have to be surgically removed from him. This unease Otabek felt reminded him of one other time a decade back when Nicholai passed.

 

 

“Otabek?? Are you still there??... Yuuri is he answering??... shh Vitya…” Yuuri’s voice was joined by a panicked Viktor came through the earpiece.

 

“Uhh yeah… I mean no… _fuck_!” Otabek kicked the wall in frustration, “Yuuri, I think something might be wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” Otabek heard Yuuri tell Viktor to book tickets on the next flight to Japan.

 

“Fuck! I woke up this morning and he was not here,” Otabek admitted. “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

 

“Is there any chance that he went for a run?” Yuuri asked. “Yurio usually loves to do his runs and practice in the early hours.”

 

“Well his cell is here, and so is his skate gear.”

 

He heard as Yuuri swore in Japanese a string of curses from Viktor. “Alright Otabek, we will be there in a few hours.”

 

“Uhh… You have a key to our place right?”

 

“Yes, Viktor does,” Yuuri confirmed.

 

“Okay great, I am going to search the beach.”

 

“Check at ka-sans and Minako’s too.”

 

Otabek nodded before remembering that he was on the phone, “Uhh, yeah, I will check there as well.”

 

He hung up the phone and walked out the door, his heart pounding hoping that he was not too late to stop whatever it was that Yuri was about to do.

 

***

 

Yuri had no idea what was happening outside. The moment he crossed the threshold he was consumed with the reality of what was in front of him. The chamber was much as it had been ten years previously: Yuri at sixteen had been hurting and still processing the death of his dedushka. He wanted to outshine the old man and his piggy, he did not want to wait for them to retire, he wanted the fame _now_. He wanted to forget his sadness and get back to the ice.

 

He had found the chamber by accident and he remembered hearing the words: a price would have to be paid to gain his heart’s desire. Yuri wished now that he had just walked the fuck away. How could he have known that he would have a home with Otabek a decade later? That he would have such a put-together life.

 

Yuri felt himself choke back a sob.

 

The sound echoed through the chamber. There was a splash to his right, and as Yuri turned his head, he saw something dark slithering along the shoreline. Yuri’s wrist pulsed--he felt the brand burn, hot enough that he ripped off the snaps to his cuff. The tattoo was brilliant red, glowing in the dark, it was pulling him towards the movement at the shore.

 

Like a zombie, Yuri moved towards the water. he felt a cold, wet tentacle wrap itself around his ankle, soaking into his socks. Yuri shuddered as he felt a second one slide up his other leg wrapping itself around, extending upwards to his waist. He felt the muscled tentacle as it cinched itself around his waist, making him gasp. He closed his eyes, steeling against the lick of cold water, as he was pulled down into the dark recesses of the water, which flooded parts of the cavern.

 

***

 

Otabek was becoming frantic as he made his way through the sleepy little Japanese town he called home. It was past noon and there was still no word or idea of where Yuri could have gone. It was as though he disappeared. Had Yuri not left his phone, wallet, and skate gear Otabek would have sworn that Yuri was still at the competition and that night had been nothing more than a fevered dream about missing his Yuri.

 

Otabek was sitting at Yu-Topia as Yuuri’s mother patted at his arm. He had just arrived after visiting the ice rink and was not having any luck there. They were sitting having some tea at Mari’s request while they waiting for Minako who was at the airport picking up Viktor and Yuuri to help search.

 

Otabek was beside himself. He had no idea why Yuri would just disappear on his own without a word. It was not like they were still teenagers; for the most part they had both grown up in the past decade. Yuri had settled down a lot of his anger, becoming far more focused and caring. He had supported Otabek in his career change, even helping with digital design elements when Otabek was short-handed.

 

Otabek had even purchased a ring with which he had hoped to surprise Yuri now that he had officially retired. He had not wanted to distract Yuri from his skating, knowing that the impulsive side of his ice-tiger would have wanted to drop everything. He wanted to wait for Yuri to be ready to settle down, to not have to worry about days and weeks away from each other. But now, now there was a sinking feeling in the pit of Otabek’s stomach. That he would never see his Yuri again, that last night had been their _last_ night.

 

***

 

Yuri looked around when he felt the movement end. He was no longer being pulled through the water so much as under it. No longer were the tentacles around his waist and ankles, but there was also no visible way to escape either. He was in a cavern, different from before- it looked like the bottom of the ocean with water shimmering above as though he were under glass. Light from the sky above filtered down making the room flicker in blues and green. The ground was soft sand, not wet as one would expect.

 

A thought flit through Yuri’s head: perhaps he was dead. Maybe this is what death was, that he had drowned on his morning walk. And this was his personal hell, it had to be hell. There was no ice, and his grandfather, his dedushka was not there with him.

 

A sound rumbled through the little cavern that Yuri identified as a laugh.

 

_Silly human child._

 

“The fuck?” Yuri looked around. He was still alone. The voice seemed to resonate through his head. “Who the fuck are you? Where am I?”

 

_Have you already forgotten our little bargain, young one?_

 

Yuri sighed, “No such luck then on my being dead.”

 

_Is that what you now wish for? You would prefer death to a small payment?_

 

Yuri held up his branded arm, “Yeah, small my ass, I haven’t slept well since this fucking shit appeared on my wrist. The fuck was with that?”

 

The rumble which Yuri was denoting as laughter erupted again. _I thought it would be prudent to remind you of the price that had yet to be paid. You have had ten full uninterrupted years of gold. That is what you had asked for._

 

“Yeah, barely made my last gold.”

 

_Still a bargain was made, now the payment is required._

 

“And what happens then? Do I get to go home? Will I ever see my Beka again? My friends? My family?”

 

The rumble came through once again. _Once the price is paid, you may do what you like, I have no need for your life._ B _ut we shall see just how much you want to leave once my pets are through with you._

 

“Pets? The fuck are you talking about.”

 

_No more questions child, it is time. Remove your clothing._

 

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” Yuri had sworn to himself that he would not lose his head, but dropping trou? This was not what he had fucking signed up for.

 

Tentacles shot out from the watery ceiling and the whole cavern went dim as something large and multi-limbed obscured the light from above. Yuri did not have time enough to react before he felt the cold wet tentacles wrap tightly around his wrists, holding them up above his head. There was no amount of thrashing that would allow him escape, and his pulse beat against the restraints.

 

More, thinner tentacles shot down, precisely slipping under his tee shirt. Yuri squirmed as he felt the smooth limbs glide along his abdomen, lifting up the shirt to reveal his bare chest. What really annoyed him was that the touch of the thinner limbs was so gentle that he could feel his pulse race, and blood move south. A moan escaped his mouth when the tentacle grazed his nipple; Yuri could feel his nipple harden as the tentacles moved in slow circles.

 

Two more of the thinner tentacles moved down, deftly removing his jeans, careful to cup his hardening cock.  Yuri discovered that the tentacles had little suckers on them  as he felt a slight sucking pressure on his chest.

 

“Oh _f-f-fuck_....”

 

Yuri’s  back arched into the suckers, thrusting his cock upwards. More tentacles moved down, caressing and leaving gentle ‘kisses’ along Yuri’s skin. Yuri moaned as he felt each motion, crying out when he felt one slip down to his ass. His brain went blank as he felt the thin tendril circle his entrance, the muscled limb pressing itself inside.

 

 _Relax, yes that is it. Let my pets take care of you, all of you._ Yuri heard the voice croon.

 

He felt his breath hitch as the tentacle inside change its shape, pulsing and sucking him on the inside.

 

Yuri could hear whimpering and moaning. It took him a moment before it dawned on him that the sounds were coming from him. He wanted more of the limbs pressing and caressing him, touching everywhere but his cock. Yuri’s cock was throbbing, dripping and aching for release.

 

Yuri felt one of the smooth limbs curl into his mouth, probing. Yuri sucked at the tentacle as it glided in and out at a rapid pace. He felt like he was losing his mind- nothing had ever felt so good, his ass, nipples and mouth were all taken care of leaving his cock neglected. The tentacle in his ass was hitting his prostate, punishing him over and over. He could feel himself getting close to cumming without even having his cock touched.

 

Tears and drool streamed down his face as he cried out around the tentacle. His balls felt so heavy as he thought they would explode. He could feel himself  ‘dry cumming’, where it felt like a release but the pressure remained.

 

Yuri was close to begging- if he could just stop gagging around the tentacle like cock. The thinner fingerlike tentacles were caressing along his body so he could no longer discern each touch.

 

Yuri felt the tears pour down his face as the tentacles holding his arms above his head lowered. The sudden rush of blood to his limbs was almost enough to make him faint with relief. Yuri went to grasp his own cock, but was held back.

 

The cock-like tentacle pulled out from his mouth, “Please… fuck _please…_ ”

 

The rumble like laughter erupted through the room. _Yesss… beg for me boy._

 

Yuri was crying, he didn’t care who saw or knew, he needed to cum. His cock was hurting; meanwhile the rest of his body was on fire. Each caress, each touch sent shivers of desire right to his already-engorged cock.

 

“ _Fucking hell… let me cum…_ ” Yuri’s sobs were choked off as the thick tentacle was shoved back into his mouth.

 

Both his ass and mouth were being now fucked at a brutal pace. To avoid gagging and throwing up, Yuri forced himself to relax his throat. He was used to having a large cock in him, Otabek was hung like a fucking horse, having his thick long cock in his mouth or filling his ass was not something new. But these were not cocks, their shapes were fluid, changing in length and thickness, and every time he thought that he was getting used to it, it would change once more.

 

Yuri felt the building pressure once more in his groin- he was about to cum again, he just needed the touch in order to actually release. Yuri tried to steel himself for the disappointment, for the edge, when one of the limbs wrapped itself around the base of his cock. This was one of the larger tentacles he could feel as it spread itself, stroking its way up his shaft.

 

Yuri was screaming around the tentacle as he felt himself being touched, his balls so heavy as they tightened and released. He came for what felt like several minutes, hot and thick.

 

Once finished, Yuri felt his body go slack, the tentacles all slowly removed themselves from his body allowing him to slump to the sand below. The grains of sand were so powdery-soft they cushioned his body and felt silky against his bare skin. Yuri’s breathing relaxed as he slipped unconscious. The last thing he remembered was hearing the rumbling chuckle to which he had responded with a lack lustre “fuck you” before everything around him went black.

 

***

 

It had been six months with no sign or word from Yuri. Every day Otabek would comb the beach and check in with Viktor and Yuuri in St. Petersburg to see if they had heard any word from him. Each night, Otabek would sit in their living room drinking until he passed out, wishing that it was nothing more than a nightmare.

 

The first few days he could remember nothing but panic, with the occasional reassurance that Yuri was likely just freaking out at being retired and needing some time to adjust. But after the first week, he was in full blown panic. When he called the police, all he got was dismissal of how Yuri was a young man and had likely hooked up with a girl and would come back after a while. After the first month, whispers of death and suicide were being thrown around.

 

Not that anyone would suggest it directly to Otabek, but they were there. He knew because of the way that people would stop talking the moment he walked near. Otabek was not a fool, the thought had even flitted through his mind. But after what had happened when Nicholai passed, Yuri had promised that he would never make Otabek worry again. He held onto faith that his Yuri would not just exit the world without a word. That he would at least allow Otabek the choice to join him.

 

 _Hope_. Hope was all that Otabek had left. As those six months went by, some days agonizingly slow, others like a blur. In the first month he got calls from mutual friends and family, offering help and condolences, but those trickled off as they realized that there was nothing more on Otabek’s mind but a certain missing blonde. The daily call to Russia was one exception, as the only others who were as obsessed as Otabek were Viktor and his husband Yuuri. They would still have been in Hasetsu if it had not been for the fact that they were responsible as coaches to several young skaters. Otabek called daily to report to them and they would keep their own eyes and ears open in case Yuri had come back to either St. Petersburg or Moscow, where he had grown up.

 

No matter how long, Otabek would keep waiting for his Yuri to return.

 

***

 

Yuri had lost count of the days, of time itself. He would wake up in his underwater prison, and the tentacles would touch, torture, and get him off before leaving him. Each time he felt another piece of himself chip away. Occasionally there would be some kind of meal presented, fish with some strange green flat bread which Yuri assumed was made with seaweed for its colour and salty flavour. At first he would refuse the meals, ignoring the pangs of hunger, but after a few days, he could barely move, and some of the thin finger-like tentacles forced food and water into him. After allowing this to occur a few days, Yuri realized that there was no point in starving himself as the creature would not allow him to just die.

 

Every so often he would hear the rumbling voice talk to him, some days he would answer back, while others he would just ignore it.

 

It was the thoughts and memories of Otabek in the end which saved Yuri from completely going mad. After his first encounter with the creature, he had the hope that it would meant the price was paid and he could potentially go back to his Beka.

 

 _Hope._ Hope, which was crushed day after day.

 

How could Yuri possibly think that only one or even two sessions of sex would really be payment for ten years of success? Who even knew if this was even the true price, maybe the creature was just toying with him before it took what it truly felt it was owed.

 

Yuri curled tight into himself. After the first day he was not given any replacements for his clothing, and what remained was in tatters and barely covered his thin frame. The only good thing was how soft and warm the sand was; it was not uncomfortable for him to be completely or partially nude.

 

Yuri groaned as he heard the familiar slither of limbs. His body was sore from the last session, he was not sure how he could go again so soon, but he knew his opinion was not one which would be listened to. He stood up, knowing that even if he were to protest or try to escape, there was nowhere for him to go that those fucking tentacles could not find him.

 

Yuri barely shuddered as the smooth tentacle limbs pressed against his skin, his eyes closed as he was tired of looking and seeing their opalescent colours which rippled. The first night he remembered nothing of how the limbs looked; it wasn’t until days later that he really saw how smooth they were, with rippling colours that shifted from purple to turquoise akin to the way the ocean changed colours depending on the sun and sky. If it had not been not for the fact that Yuri was being kept captive and repeatedly raped by the tentacles, he might have said that they were beautiful. But as it stood, the sight and feel of them was repulsive, the fact that his cock would stand at attention the second he saw one made him feel even worse.

 

Yuri had a brief delusion: if he were to escape or be released would now, would the sight of an octopus get him hard? Yuri began to giggle at the thought, feeling manic in his laughter; he knew if he were to stop it would just turn to tears. _Fuck!_ After all this time he thought he was through with the tears.

 

_Why do you laugh child?_

 

The voice caught Yuri off guard. It was not usual for the voice to come through during a session, aside from the occasional mockery. The sound cut off all of Yuri’s mirth and he debated not answering just so this would all be over more quickly. But would it really ever end?

 

“Just thinking that after this, I will be thoroughly pissed off if an octopus will get me hard. Although I suppose the real hilarity is my thinking that I will ever leave this place.”

 

Yuri’s eyes opened wide as he clapped a hand over his mouth- he had not meant to say that last part. He had long ago stopped struggling, and the creature no longer had to restrain him during these encounters, so long as he did not struggle or get himself off, he was allowed the freedom of movement.

 

_Why do you doubt me? I said that once the price was paid you would be free to do what you wished._

 

Yuri fumed his rage building as it had not in ages. “Are you fucking kidding me? _Once the price is paid??_ And when exactly is that? It is all nice and good that you say you keep your promise, but what good is it when only one side knows the end game??”

 

_Did you not notice that you were being dressed?_

 

Yuri balked, “What?”

 

He looked down, and sure enough, he was not being fondled, but was being dressed. The clothes were not high quality, nor did they fit well, but he was dressed in a pair of old jeans that were too short at the leg and a large sweater which hung off of his shoulders. Both items smelt of the sea water, were faded, and felt soft as old worn clothing tended to. The tentacles were not even near him, just hovering as though waiting instructions.

 

“When? _How?_ ”

 

The cavern rumbled with laughter. _You were too busy in your head child to notice, but as stated at the start. Your debt has been paid._

 

“Does that mean I can leave?”

 

_If you wish._

 

“Great! Get me the fuck out of here.”

 

A large thick tentacle snatched out wrapping around Yuri’s waist and he felt himself being hauled upwards through the water at such a fast speed that he blacked out.

 

***

 

Otabek woke to the sound of his phone ringing, his hand moving knocking over bottles in search. With one eye open he looked at the screen, _Police_.

 

Otabek sat straight up hitting the answer as fast as he could, “Yes?”

 

“Mister Altin-san?” A female voice came over the phone.

 

Otabek coughed, “Yes, yes this is Otabek Altin.”

 

“I have here that we are supposed to call you if there is news…”

 

She didn’t get a chance to finish before Otabek interrupted. “I will be right there.”

 

Otabek’s heart was racing. Whatever the news, he wanted to hear it in person. He knew, bad or good, it was not something he wanted to be alone for. He looked down at his clothing and swore- he looked like shit. He was wearing some old-ass sweats and a tee shirt that was full of holes. Sniffing at himself, he knew he needed a shower, but there was no time for that. He ran to the bedroom to at least get into something cleaner, spraying some fabric refresher all over to mask the “haven’t bathed in a week” stench. Once less offensive, he ran his fingers through his hair a few times to get out the tangles and ran out the door with just his keys and both cell phones.

 

Otabek spent a minute debating on taking his bike, but given how much he had drunk the night before, he decided against it as he was about to go to the station and last thing he need was to be arrested with a DUI. It was not a long walk, like anything in the town, but it felt like miles when he knew that at the end of this there would be some kind of answer for him. Otabek half-walked, half-ran through the town. . It was still early and the sun had not quite risen over the horizon line, making everything glow with slight purpley-pink glow.

 

As he made his way he quickly dialed out to Russia, knowing that it would be sometime after midnight for Yuuri and Viktor. After a few rings he heard a sleepy Yuuri answer the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yuuri, it is me,” Otabek was half out of breath as he slowed his pace to a walk. “I am on my way to the police station- they called me this morning to say they had news. I am not sure what it is, but I wanted to let you know we should have some kind of idea of where he is. I am sorry to have woken you up.”

 

He heard the shifting of bed covers, as he assumed Yuuri was readjusting himself to a sitting position. “Otabek?! This news, you don’t know what it is?”

 

“No.” It dawned on Otabek how stupid it was for him to have called with no information. “I’m a fucking idiot. I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have called. I have no idea, he might be alive or dead or maybe it is nothing. I mean it has been six months now. I’m so sorry! Shit I am an idiot.”

 

It was not often that Otabek swore, or even spoke as much as he had the past few months. He just was finding it harder and harder to keep silent. He missed Yuri so much that each day without him, felt like a piece of him was breaking. The contact with Yuuri and Viktor was perhaps the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that kept him sane.

 

“Hush. No I am glad you called,” Yuuri said, “I won’t deny that it would have been nice having more information, but I can understand. We have been so worried here as well. Vitya, yes yes I will tell him. Viktor wants to let you know that if you need us we can be on the next flight out.”

 

“What about competitions? There has to be something happening now. What month is it? I am such a goddamned mess.” Otabek ran a hand over his face as he realized he was just outside of the station.

 

Men and women in uniform were entering and exiting, going about their day as normal, while Otabek was frozen, staring and unsure if he even wanted to take the next few steps forward. What if he found out that Yuri was gone? He couldn’t even think the word without shuddering. As it was, he was barely living; if he found out that it was final, he was not sure that he would be able to go on.

 

“Otabek! Otabek?! Vitya he isn’t answering…” Yuuri’s voice disappeared as Viktor’s commanding tone took over having taken the phone from his panicked husband, “Otabek! This is Viktor, hey are you still there Altin?”

 

Otabek shook himself from his own internal monologue realizing that he was still on the phone and the panic sound of his friends so far away on the other end.

 

A slight sob broke from his throat making his voice shake, “I - Viktor? What if…”

 

“Now listen here Otabek,” Viktor continued, “I will not hear that from you. You have to go in and find out. Whatever the results, Yuuri and I will be there for you. Please let us know. Also Yuuri is talking to Mari, she and Minako will be there to pick you up and take you over to Yu-Topia. Whatever the results you need to be with family.”

 

Otabek nodded wordlessly before remembering he was on the phone and not in front of Viktor; a silent nod would not do. And the man was right: Otabek was stronger than this and whatever happened, he would have some support. “Thank you Viktor. I am going in now, I will call the moment I know what is happening. Thank you both. For everything.”

 

“Da. Call the second you can, we will be up and waiting.”

 

With a deep breath, Otabek hung up his phone, and squared his shoulders to prepare for the worst, but was hoping for the best, however unlikely.

 

Walking into the police station was never something that could be called fun, no matter the country, police stations were intimidating. All eyes focused on Otabek as he stepped through the doors and into the reception area. More or less, they all recognized him, the often-annoying thorn in their side who harassed them for information on a missing person which half of the station believed had just left for a tryst with a woman, having tired of his male lover. A few had sympathetic eyes- those who assumed that Yuri had died, either by his own hand or by accident. This time though the eyes on him were all the same: stunned. It was the only way that Otabek could describe it. They were all assorted levels of surprised and stunned, some busying themselves with paperwork the moment he tried to make eye contact, others openly staring.

 

Otabek stopped at the desk where a mousy looking female was working. Her eyes were wide and dark brown that would have taken over her whole face if it weren’t for the blunt bangs and bobbed hair cut. She nervously smiled up at Otabek as he approached.

 

“Ahh Altin-san,” she bowed her head in greeting, “I was just talking to you when you hung up.”

 

“Uhh yeah,” Otabek shuffled his feet,running a hand through his hair once more. He felt like an idiot at almost thirty, still acting like a damn kid. “About that, I’m sorry. I just thought I should be here for whatever needed saying.”

 

She shook her head, her hair whipping back and forth, “No, no, no I am glad that you came. I was going to ask you to come, please…”

 

She motioned for Otabek to follow her as she made her way out from the reception desk, handing it over to another officer.

 

“I am Officer Li. I did not get a chance to introduce myself, Altin-san.”

 

Otabek nodded, following the petite officer as she made her way through the crowded station. Despite the early hour, Otabek was a bit surprised at just how many people there were, especially for such a small town. He remembered how Yuuri had explained that this main station also helped police the outlying communities that did not have enough people to warrant having their own.

 

“I apologize sir on how busy it is. We are just at shift change, so there are a few more officers in than normal.”

 

“Umm Officer Li, where are we headed and why was I called in?”

 

“Well, this is more of something which my superiors thought you needed to see yourself.”

 

Otabek stopped moving, he felt as though his stomach were full of ice and that his heart was going to stop. He watched as Officer Li noticed the lack of movement behind her. She turned with a look of concern thrown back in Otabek’s direction.

 

“Why have you stopped?”

 

Otabek opened his mouth unsure of how the words would sound but had to speak them anyway, “Just please, is he dead. Are you -” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

Otabek could not even bear the thought of having to see his beautiful, full-of-life Yuri, cold and dead on a table. It was something he never said out loud and would not allow himself to think for longer than a second.

 

Officer Li’s eyes widened in realization. “No! I am sorry, I understand why you might think that, but no. I promise, please come.”

 

She beckoned to him like one would a feral animal, and perhaps he was one as he felt himself move as if in a nightmare, each step had Otabek feeling as though he was walking through a thick fog. They came to a stop at one of the interrogation rooms. The last time he had been in one was to be questioned as though he had been guilty of  murdering his own lover- which was a thought which had passed through the minds of the police when they came to investigate their home. This time though, instead of going into the mirrored room, the officer led Otabek into a side room that was darkened. It had a huge window which looked into the interrogation room beside it. There were a few other men in suits who were standing and staring through the glass. Otabek looked towards the bright room and almost collapsed in shock.

 

***

 

Yuri woke up in a daze of bright light and noise, he was not sure where he was or what was happening. He heard people chattering around him. Closing his eyes again, Yuri took a deep breath- gone was the smell of the cavern, the bright light told him that he was no longer there. Slowly opening one eye, then the other, he saw that he was in a largish room painted in the ugliest colour of green that he could think of. There was one wall which was a giant mirror, having watched enough cop type shows with Beka, he assumed that he was in a police station somewhere. He was at least on shore once more.

 

He found it odd that he was sitting in a metal chair at a table. Shouldn’t he be at a hospital? Wasn’t that the normal thing to do when people were found? He did not even remember how he managed to get there. Everything seemed like such a blur, there were two people dressed in suits talking at him in Japanese.

 

Looking up at them bleary eyed, “I have no fucking idea what you two are saying.”

 

Yuri heard a bang on the other side of the glass wall, he looked towards it and saw only his own reflection. His face looked paler than normal, his hair was a tangled halo, limp in some places and he assumed likely matted in others. He looked so alien, so unlike himself, and he jumped when he heard another crash as the door to the room opened.

 

Yuri cried out, forgetting his own exhaustion to throw himself onto Otabek, who was standing there stock-still, his own eyes wild. Otabek’s arms shakily wrapped around Yuri-, he could feel how thin Yuri had become, the bones jutting out of Yuri’s already-slim frame. Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek, letting the larger man take on his weight.

 

Yuri nuzzled his face against Otabek’s neck. If this was a dream, he was going to make full use of every second he had. He breathed in deeply, moaning at the musky scent of Otabek’s skin. There was also the underlying scent of B.O., Febreze, and alcohol, which almost would have had Yuri giggling, if he were not so overwhelmed.

 

Otabek could feel his shoulder becoming wet as Yuri nuzzled and moaned into his neck. Otabek was having problems processing what was happening. He was still in a daze, unsure if he was losing his damn mind or not. His hands dug into the Yuri shaped body attached to him, could this be real? Or was he just going to wake up in a drunken haze, another day gone and still alone.

 

“Is this real?” Otabek had to ask, his voice shaking.

 

Too many times he had had this dream, only to have it turn to a nightmare when he realized it was not real and he was alone.

 

Yuri pulled himself away from Otabek’s neck, his hands cupping the side of his face. “If it isn’t real never wake me up.”

 

Otabek looked into the glistening jade eyes he missed so much. “What happened?”

 

Yuri shook his head, tears spilling over, his voice so low, “So much, I just… I just… oh _fuck…_ ”

 

“Shh… hush now, you are home.” Otabek ran one hand over Yuri’s hair, hushing him and encouraging him to lean once more into his neck.

 

He had no idea what had happened to his Yura during the six longs months of his disappearance,, but in time, Otabek would find out.

 

“Can we go home?” Yuri whimpered into Otabek’s ear, making the man smile and sigh.

 

“Yes my love. Anything.”

 

Yuri slowly removed his legs from around Otabek and allowed himself to be led through the station. Otabek spoke with the officers, and  with some convincing, he was allowed to bring Yuri home where he could have a bath, some food and then rest. They would return to the station to answer any questions the police had.

 

As promised, Mari and Minako were waiting for him. Their jaws dropped when they saw the haggard but very-much=alive Yuri at Otabek’s side. Otabek sent a quick message to Viktor and Yuuri,who responded that they were about to board a flight and would be in Japan the next day. Not a word was spoken on the drive home, aside from Otabek requesting that they be brought home instead of Yu-Topia so they could each have a proper shower

Yuri clung to Otabek the entire time, never moving from his side. Once they got home, Yuri clung even more closely, barely uttering more than _yes_ or _no_ when asked a question. Otabek kept noticing Yuri stroking at his arm and looking down at his wrist as though expecting to see something there. What the fuck had he been through the past six months?

 

Otabek helped Yuri strip out of the clothing he was in. It was nothing like he owned and certainly not what he had left the house in. He shuddered when he saw that Yuri’s skin was covered in strange circular bruising. Otabek helped guide Yuri to the stool where he could carefully wash his body and try to clean his hair which had become matted and dull.

 

Unable to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair, Otabek piled in the conditioner to let it sit while he continued his way down the rest of Yuri’s body, taking note of any damage. After holding him, he had an idea of what to expect, but even holding his lover close, he was not prepared for how thin Yuri was now. Gently washing down his back, Otabek could count each of Yuri’s ribs, his vertebrae jutting out painfully.

 

He had Yuri stand up so Otabek could cleanse his lower half. He had to hide his anger as he washed Yuri’s ass and legs, which had been rubbed raw. He noticed how Yuri’s body trembled when his ass was touched. He returned to Yuri’s golden locks, gently massaging the conditioner and making a slightly pleased sound when he was able to get his fingers through the worst of it. With some care he would have Yuri’s hair lush and golden once more. Otabek then washed himself quickly, then gently kissed the back of Yuri’s neck whispering, “Never again.”

 

Gently Otabek led Yuri back to their bedroom, a large fluffy body towel wrapped around his thin frame. He sat Yuri down. “Yura,” he said, voice is soft as though soothing a feral kitten, “I know you have been through a hell of a lot. _Fuck,_ I cannot even imagine the shit you have been through the last six months.”

 

Yuri looked up his eyes wide, “S- Si- Six months?”

 

Otabek felt his heart shatter, “Did you not realize how long you have been missing?”

 

Yuri shook his head, tears welling up once more.

 

“I am going to call Mari and just let them know that you need sleep right now. Tomorrow Viktor and Yuuri will be back in Japan, and we can see them then.”

 

Yuri nodded as Otabek stood up. He was treating Yuri as though he were glass, and Otabek did not want to see him shatter. Yuri was still so fragile  in so many ways; he had no idea if this was all a dream, if he was actually still in that cavern just waiting for the next session.

 

As Otabek went to get his cell phone he paused to give Yuri a gentle kiss on the forehead. He did mention of how Yuri flinched at the initial touch. Otabek knew that it would take a lot of time and a lot of care to get back to where they had been before Yuri’s disappearance, if they could ever truly get there again.

 

Once the call was done, Otabek made Yuri a cup of tea and searched the kitchen for something to eat, but found only beer. When the kettle whistled, there was a soft knock at the door, and Otabek turned off the stove to see who was there. After so many months without visitors, it was strange to have someone other than the paper kid show up on his doorstep.

 

Otabek opened the door only to find a basket at his door. Opening up the package, he smiled fondly: it was a care package from the Katsuki family with two servings of Yuri's favourite Katsudon. Given the speed at which this had arrived, it seemed that Mrs. Katsuki had already surmised that they would not be arriving at the onsen and had sent Mari over with the dinner, long before any text had been sent.

 

Otabek walked back inside, putting together a tray of food along with two cups of tea. He added a small bottle of vodka in case something stronger was needed. Walking back into the room, he was surprised to see Yuri standing naked at the dresser. He was staring down at the open drawer with a nightshirt in his hand. Otabek watched in curiosity as Yuri's other hand dipped in and pulled out a small jeweller’s box.

 

Otabek could feel his breath catch. He placed the tray down on the bed and walked over to Yuri.

 

“Beka?” Yuri’s voice was low. “What is this?”

 

Otabek cleared his throat. _Shit!_ This was not what he had planned.

 

He watched Yuri open up the box with trembling fingers and gasp. Nestled inside was a custom engagement set: black gold rings, delicately engraved and inlaid with diamonds. There was even a matching wedding band that went with it, as well as a thicker one for Otabek himself.

 

Yuri looked up, tears streaming. “Is this what i think it is?”

 

Otabek nodded. “I had bought it before. . .”He let the sentence hang not knowing how to continue.

 

Yuri just nodded in understanding. “Do you still. . . Do you still feel the same way?”

 

Otabek’s eyes went wide. “Forever. How could you ever think otherwise?”

 

Yuri shrugged, looking down and gesturing at his bruised body. “I'm broken Beka. I am so fucked up in my head, and I don't know that i will ever be okay again.”

 

“Babe, I love you. I have always loved you, ever since we were kids. Before you realized I even existed- I loved you. And I always will.” Otabek held open his arms, allowing Yuri to come to him. He held the trembling man close, and stroked the long hair that was still wet from Yuri’s earlier bath.

 

“Yura, come and sit. Eat some food while I comb out your hair. I don't need an answer today, only when you are ready. I will wait as long as you need because I love you.”

 

Yuri looked to Otabek, nodding to allow the older man to slip one of the fresh night shirts over his body. He sat in front of Otabek on their bed; Otabek had turned on Netflix as he carefully combed Yuri's hair. While Otabek was working on a particularly matted mess, he heard Yuri speaking softly.

 

“Sorry Yura? What was that?”

 

Yuri turned his head as far as the comb would allow, “I just said; I'm still not convinced that you knew me from all the way back then.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “How do you figure?”

 

“Because if I had met you back then, I would have made you mine.”

 

“Now you are being ridiculous. You were ten!”

 

Yuri shook his head. “Doesn't matter, I _know_ I would have made you mine right then and there, because you are my perfect Beka.” He held up his left hand, a ring hinted in the light. “Looks good on me, doesn't it?”

 

Otabek felt his mouth go dry and his chest tighten. It was perfect, just as he had hoped. He dropped the comb, pulling Yuri against his chest.

 

“Please say this is real,” Otabek mumbled into Yuri's shoulder.

 

“Shouldn't I be the one saying that?” Yuri twisted around careful not to spill the tray.

 

Otabek looked into Yuri’s eyes. “Are you saying yes? Because honestly, I am okay if you need time-”

 

Otabek’s protests were cut off as a pair of lips crushed against his own. He moaned as he felt Yuri's tongue press it's way into his mouth. Yuri pulled back, his eyes bright but also scared, “I am not ready for everything, but I know I want to be with you. Always.”

 

Otabek smiled, they would have a long tough road ahead but at least they would be together for it and Otabek could live with that.

 

“I love you kitten.”

 

“Uhh gay. . .” Yuri smirked, a hint of his old self creeping in.

 

“Says the man engaged to another man.”

 

Yuuri shrugged and kissed Otabek lightly on the lips. “Whatever will you do about that?”

 

Otabek smiled pressing his forehead to Yuri's. “I will follow you wherever you wish to go.”

 

With  contented sighs, they continued to cuddle against each other, breaking apart only to put the empty tray on the dresser. Through that entire first night, Otabek held to Yuri, both men waking up periodically to ensure that it was real, that they were back together.

 

When Yuri finally fell asleep for the last time, he sighed and listened to Otabek’s heartbeat. He was finally home. The bruises would heal, and the memories would eventually fade, so long as he had his anchor to help keep him afloat.

 

_End..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments fuel the muse!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr too!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
